


I suffered alone for so long

by Idontneedyouanymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abused Jughead Jones, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Bad Parent FP Jones II, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Boys In Love, Gay Jughead Jones, Hurt Jughead Jones, I don’t know what this is actually, I just wrote something and here you go, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, More like good boyfriend if ya know what I mean bean, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Whump, Worried Fred Andrews, fred andrews is a Good Dad, he loves his boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: Jughead isn’t doing wellArchie gets his shit together and realizes this.~I don’t know what this is tbh. I just wrote it, so here ya go.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead was usually alone. He never had many friends to begin with, not that he needed them, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want them. He wouldn’t say that he’s lonely, because that would be too truthful and raw, it would make it all too real, and he didn’t want it to be. Ever since May, when his mom and sister left in the middle of the day, everything had seemed a little more dull, sad. His dad wasn’t put together by any means, but he wasn’t an awful person, Jughead knew he cared, but sometimes it was hard to believe it. Summer was over now, and he had moved into the twilight drive in booth, because no one would really care if he stayed there, no one had to know, it’s not like he had anyone to tell anyway.

  
Anger wasn’t something he felt very often, it made him feel out of control and anxious. So he tried not to feel it very often, but it was better than being sad sometimes. Sadness was something he felt a lot, too much, and sometimes when it got to be too much, when there was too much of it, he’d turn it to anger, just to mask it. When Archie bailed on the road trip, there had been an overwhelming sadness within him, and it made him feel out of control and pained. So naturally, it came forward as anger. Although Archie didn’t even try to talk to him, or text him, Jughead still refused to talk to him. It made him feel in more control, like he was the one ignoring Archie, not the other way around. It wasn’t the case, but he believed it for a little while at least. At some point though, it all came crashing down because it always did, no matter what, he couldn’t keep it up for long. It hurt the next day, his throat was dry and sore from crying into his pillow, and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His heart ached because he had lost his only friend he has ever had. Archie was a light, something no one else could be, and he knew that for a fact because Archie was his friend before social statusas mattered, before Jughead was known as the school freak. The faggot. Before everyone hated him for no apparent reason at all. He only had Archie, that’s all he ever had. He was gone now.

  
Jughead used to think that he liked being alone, that it made him safer and more mysterious, but now, all he wanted was to be surrounded by friends, people, warmth. It wouldn’t happen, but sometimes Jughead would have dreams about happier times and it made him feel okay again. He knew that the dreams weren’t real, that it was all just him trying to make up for his loneliness, but sometimes it worked and made him feel somewhat whole again. To say he misses Archie would always be an understatement, but he couldn’t be the pathetic kid that chases after the popular guy that left him behind. Archie was always better than Jughead, at everything. Teachers loved him more, kids loved him more, parents loved him more, the whole town of Riverdale loved him more. He was the good kid from the north side, and Jughead was the trailer trash kid from the south side. He would never be anything more than that, and he had yet to accept that, he wishes he could, but it seems all to entirely impossible to do so. Archie left him behind, and that was that, there was nothing he could do or would do. Jughead was alone now, and maybe he always would be. He liked to think that maybe one day, he’d just wake up, and everything would be right in the world, it was foolish and childish of him to think. The idea of it coming true is what kept him going most of the times, he didn’t have much to begin with, and when he lost Archie, it all fell apart.

  
Jughead didn’t show the pain he was feeling. Emotions aren't things that he dealt with very well, it was best if he pushed them away and forgot about them, otherwise, they would tear him apart. Going to school was hell, not because of the kids that push him around and call him names, but because he had to see Archie there. The same Archie that used to walk with him in the halls, and now he walks past him without even looking at him. Archie has Betty, and now Veronica, and it was shitty, because he used to laugh, smile, and be happy with Jughead. Archie still was all of those things though, just without him, and now he was falling apart because Archie was his everything for the longest time. Then he wasn’t. It all happened so fast, and no one could seem to stop it. One day the happy redhead was there, and then he wasn’t. Just like that. It was still hard to come to terms with the fact that he’s gone.

  
It was a Monday, everyone’s least favorite day of the week, except Jughead’s. Monday meant that he had accomplished the week prior, which also meant he was moving forward, pushing through the pain. It wasn’t easy, and there wasn’t really any used to it, but it made him feel better sometimes, to think about all of the positive things for a change. He walked into the school with his head down, looking at his feet and letting them carry him to his first class of the day. It was math, which was never fun, but he dealt, it wasn’t that the subject was awful, but being in the same room as Archie was. It hurt to see him. Jughead was heartbroken, and no one was there to help him fix his mess of a life. Not even Archie. The one person he thought would be there. Jughead sighed, propping his head up with his hand, and looking at the screen with a blank expression. Math was too easy.

  
Archie made it to the classroom right when the bell rang, his hair a mess and a stupid smirk on his face. Some girl I suppose. Jughead rolled his eyes at the girl crazed redhead. Archie always had some girl he was after, and it bugged the hell out of Jug. Whenever they hung out before the fall out, all he did was talk about some girl that Jughead didn’t even know existed. He wondered if that's what people thought about him when someone brought up his name. With a sigh, Jug looked away, staring out the window, watching the rain fall from the sky, washing away the chalk on the sidewalk.

  
He was zoned out the whole lesson, as usual. There wasn’t a need to pay attention, he already knew what the lesson was, and how to do the homework. It was all a joke. Everything. By the time he snapped out of it, students had already started leaving the classroom, and the teacher was giving him an odd look. He smiled lightly, and walked out, putting his head down once again, making his way to Bio. Reggie never failed to push him into the lockers, giving him more bruises as the days passed. He always got up though, he would never let Reggie see him vulnerable, if he did, then that’s when he would die.

Vulnerability isn’t something that Jughead expresses very well, he hates it, the way people look at him, the pity on their eyes and their words. Some part of him wants to beat the hell out of them, but the other part wants them to hold him close and never let go.

  
No such luck. Everyone always lets go. He supposes he will need to get use to it at some point, and maybe that point should be right now. If Archie left, no one else will stay. Archie was always the nicest guy, and that’s what made Jug think that he would always be there, because he was such a good person. Too good for his own good. Was Jughead so bad that even Archie didn’t want him? He likes to think that he is worth something, when really, he’s just another piece of work, another thing to deal with. It hurt to think about, but it was the closest thing he had to the truth.

  
The day was uneventful, as usual. The idea of going home made Jughead cringe, he wanted nothing more then to go lay down and sleep, but his dad might be there. FP isn’t awful, but he has let Jughead down so many times, so at this point, there isn’t any hope left. Instead of walking back to the trailer and facing his drunk father, Jug made his way to Pop’s. There wasn’t a better place in town to escape to, the only bad thing was the people there. After school was the time that all the kids from his school would head there, but they usually ignored Jughead while there, they knew they couldn’t get away with beating on him there, not with Pop there. Pop was a God send really. Sometimes he’d give Jug freebies, and not make him pay back. He didn't have a tab, and thank the lord for that, because he’d never be able to pay the nice man back.

  
After walking through the light rain, which was too cold for anyone’s liking, he finally stepped foot in Pop’s, breathing in the heavenly smell of food and coffee. Taking a seat in his usual booth, Jughead pulled out a notebook, and began writing. He had to sell his laptop to pay for food, although FP was a shitty dad and only drank, Jughead wasn’t going to let him starve. He knows he’s only making worse by helping his dad, but it made him feel more resourceful, like he was worth something. The laptop was amazing, but the notebook would have to do. Yes, it hurt his fingers way more, and his hand would cramp, but it was worth it. Well, he likes to think it was worth it. At least he isn’t starving. Instead of writing about the latest gossip in Riverdale, he decided to just journal. There were so many feelings and thoughts that he didn’t know how to deal with, and if he didn’t write something down, there would be another cut on his wrist by tonight. It was an awful way of coping, but it did the trick, it made him feel something other than sadness and guilt, the pain was worth it. He had tried not eating, starving himself, and although he doesn’t eat a lot anymore, he still had at least one thing to eat a day, otherwise he’d be passed out on the floor for sure.

  
A bell chimed, and a few kids entered the diner, clad in letterman jackets. Jughead internally groaned, hating that they had to be in his place, the place that he called home. Didn’t they have practice or something? Couldn’t they find some dumbass club or bar to go to, rather than this heaven. Obviously, this wasn’t Jughead’s place, if it was, he might cry tears of joy, but he didn’t like people raining on his dark parade, he wanted to be alone, without hearing dumb laughs and jokes. To make matters worse, Archie was there, laughing with Reggie, Moose, and Chuck. Great, just what he needed, to see that beautiful redhead right now. His feelings for Archie only grew stronger as they grew closer, and then they weren’t close. So, he was left pawning after the boy that looked right through him not. He was invisible to everyone, but it was as if Archie tried even harder to ignore him, to not talk to him.

  
Luckily, the boys attention span wasn’t very big, and all of them left the diner and hour later, all of them besides Archie. For the love of God, help a guy out. Jughead didn’t need this, and he most definitely didn’t want this, not right now, not when he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Depression was a pain in the ass. Right along side anxiety. It’s like they are best friends.

  
No matter how much he kept his head down and prayed that the redhead would leave, he didn’t. No. In Fact, he came and sat across from Jughead. Yes, because that is exactly what he was hoping for. Fucking hell. If Archie said one damn word, Jughead wasn’t sure if he could keep it together. He might just start sobbing uncontrollably, which would be literal hell. He had to show Archie that he was fine without him, just like Archie was fine without Jughead. He wasn’t fine though. No, he was falling apart, the furthest thing from fine in fact. None of this was fine. All of this was wrong. He felt so wrong and fucked up. So useless.

  
You’re fine. Breathe. It’s okay

  
He’ll leave if you ignore him.

  
Keep it together Jughead.

  
Archie doesn’t care about me. He hates me. Everyone hates me. I hate me.

  
I’ve never wanted him to hug me as much as I do right now.

  
He smells the same.

  
God, fuck. No keep it together. Don’t cry you pussy. Pull it together.

  
“Um...hey Jughead. How’s it going?”

  
Jughead snapped his gaze upward. Blue eyes meeting brown. Did he really just ask him how he was doing? Well Archie, let's see...I’m living in hell without you. I cry every night, my sister and mom are gone, my dad drinks and hates me more than anyone else. I cut myself, I starve myself, I hate myself. I miss you more than I want to admit. I fucking need you Archie. Ya, it’s going great. Thanks for asking asshole.

  
“I’m fine. You?”

  
Archie smiled a little, glad that the boy was talking to him.

  
“I’m...ya I’m good. Football is going okay. We don’t suck as much as we thought we would.”

  
“Well, isn’t that a shocker. The bulldogs aren’t getting their asses kicked.”

  
The redhead laughed a little, missing the smaller boys humor more than anything.

  
“Hmm, ya. We’re pretty shocked as well. So...um I just wanted to check up on you because I heard...I just heard some things from Betty. That’s all.”

  
Jughead was confused to say the least. Betty? He hadn’t talked to Betty in years, what could she possibly be saying about him? If anything, whatever she’s saying isn’t true. She never has her facts straight. He was scared though, scared of what she might’ve said to Archie.

  
“What...what did she say?”

  
Archie looked down a little, biting his lip and running a hand through his hair. Nervous tick. That was his tick. Oh no. What the hell did she say?   
“She just….she said something about your wrists….thatshe saw in Bio today. I’m not saying I believe her, or that what she saw was right. I hope it’s not, I was just worried that’s all, so I figured I’d ask you ‘bout it.”

  
Jughead visibly paled at the topic of the conversation. He should’ve hid his wrists better. He couldn’t lie to Archie, that’s one thing he couldn’t do, he was awful at lying to those big brown eyes, it hurt him to lie to the boy. Fuck. He can’t know though, he’ll be so disappointed in Jughead. He’ll hate him more than he already does. Fuck fuck fuck.

  
“Juggy? If it’s true...you can talk to me….I mean, I know we aren’t really, like, close anymore, but you can talk to me.”

  
No Archie, he can’t. Jesus, this isn’t going over well. Jughead still hadn’t said anything, which just confirmed Archie’s suspicions about the whole cutting thing. He looked so sad. How couldn’t he have seen this? Him and Jughead were best friends at a time. Until Archie royally fucked that one up. How could Jughead do this to himself? Snarky, moody, witty Jughead.

  
“Why? Why would you do that Jug?”

  
Jughead snapped out and shot up from his seat, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the diner. Walking quickly across the pavement, ignoring Archie’s calls for him to come back. He knew Archie was following him, but he couldn’t find it in him to care all that much. It’s not like he had anywhere he was actually going. He could go to the trailer, or the library, but Archie would find him, and ask him more and more questions. It’s raining, and Jughead is really fucking soaked and cold, he wants a bed, and heating, and a blanket. He can’t have those though, he’s so lost and alone, he doesn’t know what to do anymore. Suddenly, he is crying, and then he is sobbing and collapsing to the pavement underneath him, shaking uncontrollably, wanting nothing more than to have his family back, have Archie back, have his will to live back. He can’t breathe, and then there are arms around him, and a warmth against his back. Jughead could smell Archie’s cologne, the same one he has used since 8th grade, the one he thought that the girls liked.

  
“Hey...hey Juggy. It’s okay. You’re okay. Take a breath for me okay? You need to breathe Jug. I’m here. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

  
He wasn’t okay. Everything was falling apart, and all he could think about was his dad hitting him, and telling him over and over again that he was worthless, that he was pathetic, a disgusting faggot that needed to go die. He didn’t want to think about his dad like that, because it only made everything worse, he liked to trick himself into thinking that his dad loved him, and that he wanted him. It was all a big lie. Everything was falling apart. The only thing holding him together being Archie’s arms. With a shaky breath, he tried to listen to Archie’s reassuring word. He let Archie help him up and lead him over to Fred’s old truck that Archie now drove. He let Archie sit him in the passenger seat and blast the heat.   
It took nearly 20 minutes for Jughead to compose himself, and by then, Archie was already pulling up into his driveway and helping Jughead inside.

  
“A-arch, what...what are you...doing?”

Archie just shook his head, leading him upstairs and sitting him down on the bed in the corner. Arch looked angry, his jaw set, and so was his mind. He went to work, grabbing some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and placing them on the bed. Jughead tried to clear his head, and by then, Archie had taken his beanie off and placed it carefully on the bedside table.

  
“Juggy. You’re soaked, you gotta change into something warmer, you’re gonna get sick.”

Jug just nodded, grabbing the clothes and standing shakily, waiting until Archie looked away to pull his wet clothes off and put on Archie’s. They were way too big, but the warmth was worth it. A lot had happened in the last hour, and Jughead just needed a second to calm the hell down. He sat on the bed, breathing deeply. It wasn’t until Archie wrapped a blanket around him that he looked up into his deep brown eyes.

  
“You...you didn’t have to take me home with you. I was….I would’ve been fine.”

  
Archie frowned, running his thumb across Jughead’s cheek, causing the smaller boy to shiver, his touch so warm against his cold skin.

  
“You had a panic attack in the middle of the street Juggy. You’re anything but fine. You’ve gotta talk to me. I’m not letting you leave like this. I’m worried. I know I wasn’t there for you, I left, and I’m so fucking sorry. I was so so stupid, but I’m here, I’m here now, so you gotta talk to me. Please Juggy.”

  
Jughead looked down at his feet, hair falling infringe of his face, causing him to sneeze. Archie place his hands on both of Jug’s boney knees, his thumb rubbing over the area, helping him calm down. He needed this. Archie. His warmth and light. He really needed this.

  
“M’sorry Archie….I shouldn’t be like this….I’m just so...lost right now. I’m afraid and alone. I don’t know how to do this anymore, if I can do this anymore. It’s too much, it’s all too much. Always as been.”

Archie frowned, sitting beside him on the bed, pulling him closer.

  
“Don’t apologize to me. You didn’t do anything wrong. Okay? You can’t help being upset Juggy. You can’t hide all of this, everything you’ve been feeling.”

Archie tried to soothe him, running a hand up and down his back, keeping him close.

  
“I love you. You know that right?”

  
Jughead’s lip trembled, and he tried to suppress his sobs, but he couldn’t. Tears fell, and the dam broke. Archie’s arms were around him in a second, pulling him so they were both lying down, Jughead practically on Archie, sobbing into his chest. That was he had been longing to hear, that Archie loves him. He needed this. This warmth and hope. The light that Archie Andrews gave him.

  
“I’m so sorry Juggy. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I was stupid. I’m here now okay? You can talk to me. It’s okay. I know it hurts, that you’re hurting, but I’m here and you gotta let me in.”

  
Jug just gripped him tighter, wishing for the pain to go away and never come back. Why did it always hurt so much? Why couldn’t it stop for a little while. It never stopped, he just wanted it to stop. He needs it to stop.

  
“I’ll...I will Arch. I will tell you everything, but...I just need you right now. Please. Just don’t let me go. Please. Just hold me. That’s all I’m asking. All I need. Please Archie.”

  
The redhead nodded, pulling him closer to his chest, letting a blanket fall over them, never willing to let the raven haired boy go again. He couldn’t let him go, not again. The guilt was surging through him, and he didn’t know what to do. Jughead was hurting, and Archie let him get there without even noticing his pain. He should’ve done more, if he did, if he tried harder, then maybe Juggy would be okay right now. He wasn’t okay though, and nothing had hurt Archie more than seeing him in pain. They were best friends once, they knew everything about one another, so how did Archie miss this? Why did he leave Jug alone when he knows how bad his life was? There were so many regrets, and all Archie wanted to do was take the boys pain away. He couldn’t though, the only thing he could do is help him through it.

  
By the time Jughead woke up, it was dark, really dark, and Archie was snoring lightly. He could vaguely see the trees outside the window, and he could hear the rain thudding against the window, it was almost soothing, and he almost fell back asleep, but that was before he realized he had to pee. Badly. With a huff, he climbed off of Archie, his feet hitting the cold ground, the sweatpants he had on gathering around his ankles. Opening the door, he avoided turning on the hall light, and made his way to the bathroom through the dark, he practically knew the house by the back of his hand. There were days when he’d spend more time and the Andrews’ then his own home. If he could even call it that. Without his mom and Jellybean, nothing felt right anymore, his dad was a mess, and abusive, nothing was right anymore. Archie’s house felt right, it felt like a home, even though it wasn’t his, it was still something. The place had always felt like a home, somewhere safe he could stay before he had to go back to the real world, with all the real people. He didn’t like that world, he liked the world that the house provided, not the one outside of it, the one outside scared him and made him want to disappear more than ever. He couldn’t though, he never could.   
As he walked back to Archie’s room, he felt a need for water, desperately, so he made his way downstairs, walking carefully, that way he wouldn’t wake anyone up. Lone and behold, Fred Andrews sat on the couch, watching some late night TV show that Jughead had never heard of. The man's head turned to Jug, and a smile broke out on his face. He hadn’t seen the boy in months, he was always one of Archie’s friends that he liked the best. Jughead was smart, he was good for Archie. Part of him wondered where the blue eyed boy had been, but he didn’t question it any further right then.

  
“Hey Jug. Haven’t seen you in awhile, what have you been up to.”

The boy shrugged not saying anything, moving over to the couch and sitting down. Fred looked at him expectantly. Jughead always had something to say, he was always telling Fred about something going on in the world, not really anything about his life. He just sat there though, avoiding Fred’s eye, and staring at the floor.

“Jug? What’s going on?”

The boy shrugged again, sinking further into the couch, wishing that it would swallow him whole and take all of the pain away from him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Fred, the man had always been helpful and more of a father figure than FP. His dad and Fred were best friends at a point though, and he can’t imagine telling Fred that his old friend hit him. Would he even believe him? It seemed like no one believed him with anything. When he was in pain, everyone said he was being a baby, that he was overreacting once again. They would roll their eyes and move on with their day, pushing him away and leaving him with an even bigger hole in his heart. Telling Fred could help a lot though, and he knows that, but it was the fear that was keeping him away from the safety that Fred could provide. Archie was one thing, but he was young, and didn’t know real pain, he had been protected from the cruelties of the world. He had a safe warm house around him, and two parents that loved him endlessly, the two were completely different, and it never failed to amaze Jughead that they were ever friends to begin with.

  
“Jughead? Are you okay? You’re worrying me.”

He hadn’t even noticed that Fred was trying to talk to him about something. He was too far lost in his own mind to notice anything anymore, and that hurt more than he wanted to admit. He was so lost, and he had no one to turn to for the longest time. Now, he had this man sitting next to him, asking if he was okay, claiming that he was worried about him. 

“No. I’m not okay. I don’t know if I ever will be okay. Everything is wrong, I just...I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Fred looked at him, concerned. Jughead hadn’t been around for awhile, and the thought of him in pain, being alone and not knowing what to do, it scared Fred. It hurt to think about it, about him not having anyone.

  
“Do you wanna tell me what’s been going on?”

He didn’t. Jughead really didn’t want to, but he knew that Fred wouldn’t let it go, not after he said something about it, maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned anything, he should’ve smiled and gotten his water. Everything would be so much easier, he wouldn’t be worrying anyone then, no one would be worried. He didn’t want to worry anyone. Maybe they should be worried though. Maybe he is something to worry about now. Jughead sunk further into the couch, letting the warmth soothe him somewhat. Fred was still looking at him and he didn’t have the heart to just get up and leave, because then Fred would worry about him for the time being. He didn’t wanna make him worry.

  
There really isn’t a way out of this, if he had just gotten his water, then his wouldn’t be here, but he didn’t. His mind is shit and he’s falling apart slowly but surely.

  
“I don’t know where to start really. It’s been to long since I’ve talked to anyone about anything. Archie...he had me figured out, I guess that made it easier ya know? That way I didn’t have to say anything, it wasn’t needed.”

Fred scooted a little closer, nodding his head in understanding. The boy didn’t look well, he looked tired, thin and shaky. Almost sick. He was worried, but he knows that Jughead hates when people even give him a second thought, so he keeps his concern to himself for now. Not wanting to scare the boy away of course.

  
“Start where ever you need to Jug, we can go from there, okay?”

Jug nodded taking a shaky breath, not knowing how to word this. It seemed entirely impossible, telling Fred that one of his best friends has been hitting him, that he let him become homeless without a second thought.

  
He was scared that Fred wouldn’t believe him.

  
“My...FP hasn’t been doing well I guess. Fell of the wagon, made my mom pick up and take Jellybean with her. She…she didn’t ask me if I wanted to come. I don’t think she wants me anymore, that maybe I did something wrong to make her angry. Gosh, I really didn’t mean to ya know? I tried so hard to make everyone happy, but it didn’t work. I failed and everything fell apart.”

  
Fred looked at him with sad eyes, but let the boy take a breath and continue.

  
“I moved out, into the Drive In, but they shut it down and destroyed it. So I had to go back, I thought maybe it’d be okay, that maybe FP had gotten better, but he was the same. Even worse actually. I couldn’t talk to Archie, we weren’t friends anymore, and I didn’t know where to go, so I stayed, even though he…”

Jug trailed off, hands shaking, eyes looking anywhere but Fred. Tears were pooling in his eyes, and he didn’t want them to fall, he had to keep it together, otherwise he’d never be able to put himself back together. Not if he falls apart right here right now.

  
Fred shifted, looking at the boy, grabbing his shaking hand. He didn’t want his guess to be right, he didn’t want to believe that FP would hurt his son they way his dad did those many years ago. Fred saw what it did to FP, it hurt him, broke him, destroyed him. FP had said that he’d never hit his kid, never, but things have changed, and it wasn’t impossible that it had happened.

  
“He what Jug?”

If the boy didn’t say it, Fred wouldn’t think that it could be true. There’s no way. FP would stoop this low, so low that he’d hit his kid, purposely hurt his boy. This boy.

  
“He…it isn’t all that bad really. I piss him off most of the time, it isn’t his fault really, I’m always doing something to make him angry, so make him call me things. It’s usually my fault that he hits me. I always fuck something up ya know? It’s usually my fault.”

  
It wasn’t his fault though, this boy hadn’t done anything to deserve this. Fred knows that FP had made his son believe this with such ease, that it wasn’t even difficult. Jughead was always so unsure of himself, even when he was a little boy, he was always scared of not being enough, of letting people down. FP played with that insecure part of him, made him think that he deserved this. It was too late to change his mind, to make him see that he is just a boy, and that his father took advantage of his insecurities. Fred still says it anyway. 

“This isn’t your fault Jughead. I can assure you that there isn’t anything you could’ve done to deserve this. You didn’t do anything wrong bub. Nothing. Okay? I wish you had come to me sooner. I know you and Arch weren’t hanging around, but you could’ve always come here. The door is always open Jug.”

They boy looked down, shrugging, a tear slipping down his cheek.

“How bout you stay here for a little bit Jug? Ya? There’s not a problem with that. We’ve got plenty of room. I want you to be safe kid, and I know you’re not going to want to go to the police.”

Jughead looked up at him with tired eyes.

  
“You don’t have to do that Mr. Andrews. I’ll be okay. I promise. Maybe…I can pay you back for anything. I’ll get a job, and find a place to stay…then I’ll be out of your hair. I don’t wanna make you help me out. I’ll be okay.”

  
Fred shook his head, pulling the boy into a hug.

“There’s nothing wrong with needing a bit of help Jug. You don’t need to pay me back, or find a Job. You’re 15 kiddo, you’re young, and you deserve a home. Okay? I’m not going to take that away from you. You’re not making me help you out, you’re like a son to me, this is just what family does for one another. Okay?”

The boy nodded into his shoulder, sniffling lightly. He pulled away and wiped his tears.

  
“I think I’m going to go back to bed. School and everything.”

Fred nodded, but he needed to know one thing first.

  
“Are you hurt right now?”

Jughead froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights. The boy looked down at his socked feet, shrugging.

  
“Its nothing. I’m fine. It's been worse. I’m okay.”

Fred shook his head.

“You can stay home tomorrow if you want, we can go to the hospital just to make sure. You don’t look well Jug. Maybe it’s for the best we go in. Ya?”

The boy nodded shyly. Fred could see the bags under his eyes darkening by the second.

  
“Alright. Go on. Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning. Its okay bub. You’re going to be fine, you’re safe here, and you don’t have to go anywhere anytime soon.”

The boy nodded, shuffling up the stairs, looking as though he had the weight of the world on his boney shoulders. Fred made a mental note to get the kid some Pop’s tomorrow.

  
The morning came quickly, the sun shining through the window woke Archie before his alarm. He groaned, and stretched his legs out. The boy on his chest was still out like a light. His hair a mess, but face soft, no worries. Archie smiled lightly and ran his thumb down Juggy’s cheek, admiring the way his freckles seemed to shine in the morning light. They had talked about being something more once, but due to Archie leaving Jug behind, it wasn’t highly possible. He regretted ever leaving Jughead behind, thinking that any of the fake people on his sports team could love him like Jughead did. It was foolish and one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He feels like he’ll be apologizing for it for the rest of his life, Jughead never deserved to be left behind. He was one of the best people Archie ever met.   
With a sigh, he shifted Jughead off of him and turned off the alarm that was due to go off any minute. He wasn’t sure if Jug was going to school or not, but he’d wake him and find out in a bit. Archie always went for a run in the morning, Jughead always claimed he was crazy, but Archie loved working out. It was helpful at times. Jughead always smiled, shook his head and claimed that he didn’t need to. Archie didn’t think Jughead needed to either.   
He pulled on a pair of joggers and a long sleeved shirt. It was getting colder by the day in Riverdale, much to Archie’s displeasure. Summer was his happy time, that and fall, it was always perfect. Winter was bitterly cold and he was always over it after Christmas was over and done with. It seemed to last till March every year though, sometimes longer, but never shorter.

  
Archie walked downstairs to see his dad on the couch watching the news, and drinking coffee. Archie hated coffee.

“Morning dad.”

His dad mumbled a small hi, but was busy looking at something on the laptop. Archie was about to walk outside when his dad called his name.

“Ya?”

His dad told him to sit, which Archie immediately did.

“How long has Jughead been homeless?”

Archie blinked. What? He hadn’t expected his dad to know so quickly, but somehow he always found out, even when Archie didn’t want him to.

“I…I’m not sure I guess. When I got him over here, I didn’t wanna push him ya know? I just let him sleep, I was going to ask him today, but I don’t know if he’s going to school or not.”

Fred nodded, sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“He talked to me last night, came down here for something and saw me on the couch. I don’t think he thought I was I up, or that anyone was, but he seemed off. Guess I can always tell with that kid. I don’t know how much he’s told you Arch, but I don’t want I’m going back to the trailer, okay? I offered for him to stay here for as long as he needs.”

Archie was confused to say the least. He knows that Jughead’s dad needs to get back on his feet, but he hadn’t thought that it would be so bad that his dad didn’t want him going back to his father.

“Why? FP just needs to get back on his feet ya know. I’m sure that it’ll be okay soon enough, we can’t just keep Juggy away from his home.”

Fred sighed, looking back to the TV to see the weather report. Snow.

“He doesn’t want to go back Archie, he doesn’t feel safe there. His father…he didn’t just fall of the wagon. He’s been off of it for awhile. His mom took Jellybean and left when things got too bad. I didn’t even know about it. I thought that maybe Gladys would call me, tell me to look after her kid. Nothing though. FP has been anything but nice to Jughead, and I don’t want him to go back to an abusive place. Alright? Not now. I’m going to talk to FP at some point, but right now all I’m worried about is Jug. I told him I’d take him into the hospital today, just to make sure that nothing is broken, just to make sure.”

Archie’s head was spinning by the end of his dad’s speech. So badly that he had to sit down on the couch and rub his temple. FP hit Jug? Surely Jughead would’ve came to him sooner if he had been? He had to have known that Archie was still there for him.

  
“Jug isn’t in a good place Arch. I could see it on his face. He isn’t the same, and I know that’s hard for you to see, I’m sorry about that, but he isn’t well. Mentally I mean. We need to keep an eye on him and the best way I can do that is letting him stay here as long as he needs. I know that you two aren’t the bestest of friends anymore, but you can deal with it can't you?”

Archie nodded faintly. Looking at the floor.

“I didn’t know dad. If I did, I would’ve made him come here sooner. I didn’t know at all. I just thought that the kids at school were being assholes. Seems like they’re always been to Jug.”

Fred placed a hand on his back, nodding his head.

“It’s okay kid. I didn’t think that you knew, if you had, you would’ve done something. You’re a good kid Archie.”

With a sigh, Fred stood up.

“Why don’t you stay with him today while I go into to work. I still need to check on the guys and see if they need anything, but you should stay here today. Okay?”

Archie nodded again. Not saying anything while his dad walked upstairs to get ready.

  
Archie didn’t know what to do as he stood in his doorway. Jughead was still sleeping, looking calm and peaceful. He really didn’t wanna wake him up, not when he looked like he needed to sleep for another two days. He seemed too thin, sad, frail. Archie didn’t know how to fix it. He would try, he just didn’t know where to start. So instead of doing something right that moment, he pulled of his joggers and shirt because he was always hot when he slept, and crawled in next to Jug, letting the smaller boy snuggle up against him. Suddenly Archie remembered why he had fallen in love with this boy. This feeling, this need to protect him, keep him safe. Archie needed to do so. He had failed, and it hurt more than anything ever had.

  
Archie found it impossible to fall back asleep after hearing everything that his dad said, he wasn’t sure what to do with all the information. Part of him knows that Juggy will talk about it when he’s ready, but he also wants to bring it up, because he’s scared that Jug will just leave it and think that it’s not important. It’s most definitely important, and Archie just wants to be there for the boy. He wants to be with him, love him more than a friend. Now wasn’t the time though, and he wasn’t sure if there would ever be a time.

  
Jug stirred about an hour later, by then Archie was watching chopped on the TV in his room and running his hand through Jug’s hair consistently. The volume was impossibly low, he didn’t wanna wake up Jughead after all. Jug yawned and stretched out his legs, looking up at Archie through long eyelashes, giving him a questioning look.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school or something like that?”

Archie laughed a little, playing with the baby hairs on the nape of Jug’s neck.

“Dad said I could stay home. I didn’t wanna leave you alone. My dad is fine with it, plus, it’s a good way to get out of having to sit in class for seven hours.”

Jug smiled a little at that.

“Using me Archie?”

Arch smiled and shook his head, looking back at the TV, he felt Jug shift a little, but he didn’t move his head from Archie’s chest, he let himself relax into the stronger boy, let his heartbeat calm his racing thoughts. Archie looked back down at him while he was staring at the TV.

“How’re you feeling though Jug? Honestly?”

The smaller boy shrugged, and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

“I don’t know. How am I supposed to feel?”

Archie sighed and shrugged. He hadn’t been in a situation like this, he had no idea how to deal with this, or how Juggy was supposed to feel. Jughead sighed a shaky breath.

“I feel...safer here….ya know, with you and stuff. It feels like, like home I guess.”

Archie smiled.

“I’m glad I’ve got you back with me Juggy. I missed you so much. I know I didn’t act like it, but I did, I really missed you Jug. I’m sorry I was such an ass, that wasn’t cool. I get if you can’t forgive me right now and stuff but I just want you to know that I’m sorry.”

The boy nodded, looking up at Archie.

“I forgive you Arch. It’s okay. Don’t beat yourself up. Most people leave me anyway. You’re not the first pal.”

Archie’s heart hurt at that, but he didn’t mention it.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere now. Alright?”

Jug nodded again. Sighing.

“What?”

Archie didn’t want the boy to be upset or hurting in any way.

“Nothing it’s just...I always wished for this. You, holding me. And….I guess I might be taking it one way, and you just think this is how Friends comfort each other. And it is ya know, but...to me it’s more, and I’m sorry that it is. I can’t help it. Maybe…it was better that you did leave me. Ya know, then you wouldn’t have to deal with me pining after you forever.”

Archie laughed a little, shaking his head, making the boy look at him with those big blue eyes.

“Trust me Juggy. I’m almost positive you’re not the only one pinning here. I shouldn’t have ever left you. Don’t say that it’s better that way. I’m not…doing this to be a good friend, I….I’ve always loved you more than just a friend.”

Jughead didn’t want believe him, in fear that this was a joke, or maybe Archie just felt bad for him and he didn’t really feel anything for Jug. It was the fear clawing at his chest that caused a tear to run down his cheek.

“Hey Jug, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

The boy nodded.

“You’re not lying right, you’re not just saying that because you feel bad right?”

Arch laughed a little.

“No Juggy. I love you. Okay. I mean it.”   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words shocked him to his core, and he wants so badly to believe them, but those pieces are lost, and he isn’t sure if he can ever get them back again.

Jughead was beyond words at this point, which was something shocking and unusual. He always had something to say, but at this point, Archie has blown his mind out of the fucking atmosphere and he didn’t really know what to say.

  
Now, he knew that he had something to say, but it wasn’t really in his plan to say anything because he would most likely make a fool of himself by saying something stupid and Arch would hate him again.

  
_No, fuck, bad thoughts. Stop thinking like that, he just said he loved you._

  
_Ya, well, doesn’t mean that he means it, probably just feels bad for you or something._

  
God, he was losing his mind and he was sure of it this time, not that it was completely there to begin with, because honestly, high school fucked him up pretty good. Did he sound like a basic teenager? Was he that bland now, or was he just really out of thought and practice all because Archie Andrews said that he loved him.

  
Oh, holy fucknuggets.

  
Archie loves _him_.

  
Now that for sure made something go haywire in his mind because he really cannot think straight now. Not that it was he fault, it was really Archie’s, because he was the one that opened his mouth and said something about it all.   
Jughead really needed to catch his breath because Archie was looking at him like he was losing his mind just a little bit, although it should’ve been clear that he had lost it awhile ago.

  
Jesus, why does Arch love him?

  
It really doesn’t add up and he isn’t sure how to figure this one out. He was good at school and stuff, but this was a different kind of problem, and he wasn’t the one with the experience this time, that was all Archie.   
Right, of course, Archie.

  
The boy sitting across from him, the boy that _loves him._

  
He thinks maybe a smile might’ve broke out on his face because the redhead barked out a laugh and brought the smaller boy into a tight hug.

  
“I’m thinking that maybe you’re happy about this news Juggy?”

  
The boy didn’t speak, or maybe there was a little squeak that he’ll

never admit came from his mouth, but he nodded. He was so fucking happy for the first time in ages. He wasn’t sure what to say and he was sure he looked like a fish gaping it’s mouth. He probably looked really fucking stupid but he really couldn’t care about that right now, not while he had his face buried in Archie’s neck and was on the verge of tears of joy.

  
Life was shitty, yes, but having Archie wasn’t, and he finally had the boy back again, but not just as his friend this time, as something more, something that he can show the world, something that can make his shame disappear.

  
Archie was a world of new options and possibilities and the boy didn’t even seem to know that, he didn’t seem to understand all that he was doing for the raven haired boy.

  
Part of Jug was tempted to cry and hug Archie close to him for the rest of the day, but he knew that maybe that wasn’t the best thing to do as of right now, so he pulled back and beamed at Archie’s expression of pure joy.

  
Looks like the boy was feeling that same thing that he was. It was reassuring and he really didn’t mind being in the same boat as Archie.

  
“I’m so fucking happy Archie, and don’t you ever think otherwise, got it?”

  
The redhead smiled a little and shook his head, looking far too lovesick for so early in the morning. He brought a hand to the smaller boy’s hair and ran it through the thick locks, just appreciating the beauty of the boy in front of him. An urge ran through Archie and he felt the need to tell the boy just how beautiful he was. It didn’t seem like the worst idea, and honestly he quite liked it.

  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Juggy?”

  
The other boy blushed and laughed a little, looking down to his lap where his hands lay.

  
“You must be mistaken with someone else there Arch. Plus, I think my bed head is anything but appealing to look at.”

  
Archie scoffed and clenched his chest in faux hurt.

  
“Are you questioning my obviously perfect judgment Jughead Jones. You’re silly if you don’t think the only reason I’m dating you’re cute ass is because of that bed head.”

  
Jug barked out a laugh and shook his head.

  
“Well it must be because of my cute ass too if you thought it was important to mention.”

  
Arch gave him a playful glare and shrugged his shoulders, sighing.

  
“Fine, you win Jones, it’s really just your ass…”

  
Jughead felt satisfied when a small cry left Archie’s mouth due to the slap to his shoulder.

  
Life might be a little bit better than he thought.

  
It was terrifying and he hated the idea of letting someone else into his already broken heart, but maybe Archie was just what he needed and more. Maybe all he needed was the right person to heal it.

  
To put those broken pieces back into their places.

  
Although it’s a nice idea and image, Jughead knows the truth, he always has.

  
Some of those pieces that broke off got lost a long time ago, and he knew that he was never going to be complete.

  
Not truly.

  
Archie seemed to sense the gloom that took over Jughead’s mind and he gave the boys hand a soft squeeze.

  
“Pancakes?”

  
“Is that even a damn question Andrews. God, you wound me.”

  
Archie smiled, he had missed that sardonic humor and lovely voice. He missed Jughead so much, but a part of him knew that the Jughead that he had now wasn’t the same one he had lost a little over a year ago, things had changed. Things had hurt the boy that he loved so dearly, and Arch was determined to make that hurt go away. He was determined to make his boy smile for real again.

  
He was going to show him love again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is just a short little snippet, but I wanted to add a bit more to the story. Maybe I’ll make something more of it, but I’m not sure right now, we shall see. I’m sorry, I know it’s not very long, oops.


	3. Lovesick boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF  
> SICKENING FLUFF TO MAKE ME A LITTLE HAPPIER.

Days moved on slowly and he wasn’t sure what he was still doing at Archie’s house. He knew that he would n end to come home at some point and that it would have to be soon, but he couldn’t bring himself to go anywhere. He felt safe with Arch, he felt wanted and needed, it was a nice change of things.

  
He wasn’t used to the whole wanted thing. He had always been thrown away and he wasn’t used to being wanted and loved, and yet Archie made sure that he knew he was. It made his heart sore but it also made his head hurt, he couldn’t understand why Archie wanted him around and sometimes it made him get a headache when he thought about everything. Sometimes he just needed a day or two to calm down and wrap his head around everything that was happening, but he couldn’t bring himself to go home to his dad, he couldn’t make himself walk through that trailer door and make things right between him and his dad.

  
Things may never be right again.

  
Instead of facing the world, Jughead stayed curled up in bed and read a book for most of the afternoon on Friday, and he didn’t bother getting up for lunch or dinner. He was anything but hungry, and a large part of him wanted Archie to get home from school and kiss him senseless.

  
They hadn’t had much time alone together, but he was glad that they at least got the night together, and that they could hold onto each other throughout the night. It made him feel safe and warm, and that’s something that he hadn’t had in a long time.

  
Juggy barely heard the door open at 4, but he was sure that Archie was home when he heard the heavy walking of his boyfriend. The boy didn’t know what stealth was and Jug was sure that he would get himself into trouble somehow because of it.

  
With a huff, he set the book down and turned to look at the door just as the redhead opened it and walked through.   
Archie beamed at his boy and walked over to the desk and set his things down. He quickly made his way over to the bed and plopped down, yanking Jughead into his lap and hugging him tightly.

  
The smaller boy giggled slightly and shrugged his boyfriend off of him.

  
“You’re a menace Archie Andrews. Corrupting my sweet soul.”

  
The older boy barked out a laugh and shook his head, gripping Jug’s hip tighter.

  
“Sweet my ass, ya right. I missed you. What? I can’t come say hi to you?”

  
Jughead dropped his head to Archie’s shoulder and laughed again, he gripped his boyfriends waist in return and hugged him tightly.

  
“Nah, I just think yanking me into your lap is quite suggestive…”

  
Archie shrugged in response and kissed the boys cheek, dragging his lips from his jaw to his neck, right behind his ear. Jughead never minded Archie’s lips on his skin, it never bugged him, and he thinks that maybe he could stay like this for more than a couple of hours.

  
Everything about Archie made Juggy feel free again. He always felt like he could do anything around him, like he could be anything and not be under the control of his father. He felt like he could be okay again around Archie. It was shocking, and it was new but he didn’t mind it one bit. In fact it was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

  
He hadn’t cut since he told Archie as well, and he’s taking that as something good. He isn’t saying that he’s okay because he’s probably not and he knows that, but at least he has someone to talk to now and he doesn’t have to deal with it all alone. He was so tired of being alone but now he has Arch and things are looking up a little bit more than usual. He feels light and happy at times, and when he’s weighed down by the unbearable sadness, he has Archie. It was a blessing honestly.

  
Jughead only noticed that Archie’s lips were still moving when the older boy started sucking lightly on his neck, making him whimper the slightest bit.

  
Arch pulled back with a sly smile and kissed the other boys plump lips, letting their tongues tangle together.

  
Fred wasn’t home and that was the best thing that happened all day for the both of them.

  
Jughead wrapped his legs more firmly around Archie’s waist and smiled into the kiss, digging his fingers in the boys thick red hair that always amazed Jughead to look at. It really was red, like honestly.

  
The thing about Archie, he always seemed to know how to make Jug cave and fall into one of his plans. He played the boy’s body like a harp and got him to arch in ways that he didn’t think was possible. It was one of his favorite things about Jughead, the way that he just let go and shut up whenever he got to lay his hands on his body. Archie loved it when the boy just stopped thinking and let himself feel something other than pain and sorrow. It was something that he never got sick of and God, it was fun.

  
It was like a game to see who can get the most turned on first, and maybe it wasn’t the best game to play when they both had homework and were both tired, but he didn’t think about that when it was happening, he just thought about the noises that left Jughead’s mouth when he touched him just right.

  
He would buy those if they were on ITunes, but unfortunately and fortunately, it wasn't there. Only Archie got here those noises, but sadly he couldn’t hear them whenever he wanted to, that was the worst part.

  
Jughead was never the most sexual person per say, but Archie pulled something out of him, with Archie it was different, it was fun and they could laugh like idiots.

  
It was something that he could do all the time without getting sick of it, because it was Archie, and he was always an exception in Jughead’s life, he had been since they were little. He was Juggy’s soft spot.

  
Jug would say that Archie made him soft, but that would be a little too ironic, even for him. In fact, the boy did the quite opposite, but that’s not really relevant.

  
They lost track of time when they kissed, they could make out for hours if given the chance, but of course, they didn’t get that chance. Just as Arch slipped Jug’s sweater over his head and brought his lips to the boy’s collarbone, he heard the door slam open down stairs.

  
With a groan, he pulled away and flopped back down onto the bed, hating the way Jughead pouted. The boy was flushed from his cheeks down to his tummy, and Archie thought that he was really fucking beautiful like that, straddling his lap and panting.

  
Although, he does wish that the boy wasn’t wearing any clothes, that would be a dream in it’s own. Jughead was a fucking dream and Archie was trying to grasp that he was actually there, that he was there, in his lap and sporting a few hickeys that he was fairly proud of.

  
“Archie!!”

  
He loves his dad, but he really wishes in this moment that he would go back to work so he could at least get the boys skinny jeans off of him.

  
Arch huffed and threw an arm over his eyes, causing Jughead to laugh and place a wet kiss on his chest. The movement of the boys hips didn’t help the issue in Archie’s pants.

  
“Thanks a lot Arch, gotta go take a shower now. I’d ask you to join, but I think somebody his calling for you.”

  
Jughead moved from his lap and Archie isn’t ashamed of the way he stared at the boys ass while his dad continued to yell or him. With another sigh, he got up from the bed as well, slapped the smaller boys ass and kissed his forehead.

  
“Don’t think that this is over Jones.”

  
The raven haired beauty scoffed and rolled his eyes.

  
Archie was nearly down the staircase when he heard his boy’s voice ring through the hallway.

  
“You might want a shirt there honey!”

  
God, he was so in love.

  
Fucking lovesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is short, but I dont care, it’s fluffy and I wanted it up.


	4. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last little part to this story, thank you all for the support!

The weekend was long, because Monday was something for the teachers, and Fred has decided to go to this convention with a couple of construction buddies, leaving Jughead and Archie alone in the house. Which, honestly might’ve been a mistake, but the boys didn’t bother telling that it Fred. The man didn’t even know that they were technically together. It wouldn’t shock Fred and that’s not why the boys hadn’t said anything, they just hadn’t gotten to it and then the man was off for the weekend. Jughead was a little skeptical of staying for the whole weekend, because he was a little scared that Archie might expect something of him right away that he wasn’t ready for or something like that. But Archie was Archie and Jug’s feelings about that disappeared as quickly as the came along.

  
Arch would never make him do anything that he didn’t want to do, and he knows that, he trusts Archie and nothing is going to change that, not a thing.

  
Unless Archie randomly becomes a crazy person, but that isn’t something that he thinks will be happening any time soon, so he let the fears go and snuggled up to Archie on Friday night, falling asleep within half an hour.

  
They both woke up later than usual, but Archie managed to pull himself out of sleep first. He woke up to rain padding against the window and Jughead’s warm body pressed against his.

  
He sighed and smiled a little, he ran his fingers through the boys hair and brought his lips to the smaller boys forehead.

  
He was happy.

  
It’s not that he wasn’t happy before, but he had this hole in his heart ever since he stopped talking with Juggy and he just was missing something. He’s beyond glad that he got that something back and he had lost for a few months, he doesn’t think he could ever go back to not having Jughead.

  
He had seriously thought that the boy wouldn’t have forgiven him and that he would’ve pushed Archie away, but he did the opposite and excepted Archie again. He let Archie into his life, and he let him see all of the broken bits that he was so afraid of anyone else seeing. It was reassuring to know that Jughead trusted him, that he trusted him enough to tell him about things.

  
Jug stirred a little as Arch peppered kisses to his neck, and he smiled a little, scrunching his nose up in the cute little way that he did. Arch pressed his lips to the boys nose and went back to sucking on the boys neck.

  
“Best way to wake up, ever.”

  
Archie laugher a little.

  
“I can do better than that baby.”

  
Jug’s comment was lost in a moan as Archie pressed himself above the boys body and pressed their hips together. He watched Jughead’s eyes flutter closed and his lips part open.

  
“Why don’t you show me?”

  
Archie always took up a good competition.

  
He brought his mouth to Jug’s collar bones, and yanked his shirt over his head.

  
It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful the boy was. Sometimes he worries that maybe Jughead doesn’t see just how amazing he is, and every fiber of his being wants nothing more than to prove to him that he is outstanding.

  
The morning was full of a lot of things to say the least, but mainly, Archie got to hear his favorite sounds in the world, coming from no other than his boy.

  
Jughead was only slightly pissed that he walked with a limp for the rest of the long weekend.

  
Arch thought that it was the funniest thing there could be.

  
Although then boy laughing made Jughead want to punch him, he really couldn’t be all that angry, Archie was something else and he was so fucking love sick. Sometimes he still thinks about it, thinks about Archie leaving him and moving on to some pretty girl, or well built guy, but for some reason the boy was still around and it didn’t seem like he was going anywhere.   
The boy was also very horny, but Jughead was up to it most of the time, so he didn’t mind.

  
By the time Monday came around, Archie had already posted on his private story on snap at least ten pictures of them. Pictures that didn’t hide the hickeys littering Jug’s collarbones and neck. Not that either boy minded, the story was made up of people that only the boy’s knew and trusted, and Veronica was certain that the two were something called endgame.

  
Jughead couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the statement honestly, he thought that it was rather funny, but Archie thought that it was the stupidest thing that V had ever said.

  
Betty had texted him on Friday night and they talked for a little bit, she asked about the cuts and made sure that Juggy knew that he had her to go to if he ever needed someone other than Archie.

  
The two boys were relatively happy with life and Arch thought that things were looking up for Jughead, but Jug didn’t really think so, in fact, he thought that something felt off. His dad still hadn’t talked with him, and he knew that at some point the man was going to call and demand to know where he had been and what he had been doing. The man didn’t let up, he never had and Jughead knows that he never will, but a part of him didn’t really care anymore and all he wanted to do was lay around with his boyfriend and watch the Office every night. He was doing well in school and things were becoming easier for him day by day, all thanks to Archie and his beautiful fucking face and heart.

  
Jughead thinks maybe life doesn’t hate him as much anymore.

  
Maybe he was going to be okay, with Archie there, things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone that read this, it wasn’t my best work, but I’m glad I finished it, and I’m looking forward to starting some new things. I have some things in mind, but I might take a little bit to tie everything else off that I’m working on right now, who knows.  
> Thanks again Beans!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this, I know it’s not the best. IM SORRY. DONT YELL AT ME.


End file.
